Oc stories for BNHA
by Deer King
Summary: The first 3 chapters are summaries told in first person but as it goes on they change point of view!
1. Molly (Megumi)

When i was little i was given a special gift. A quirk per say; i could make someone fall in love with anyone, even me. All i had to do was touch them, simple as that. You can bet my younger self overused that power. With this power, i could get whatever i want when i want. I didn't care for other people's feelings.

It didn't help that i kept getting praise for this gift. "You're so cute! Like a mini cupid!" "Such a sweet power!" it would run through my head over and over. I treated it as a switch, on and off, on and off. If i wanted attention, i would touch someone's arm and then suddenly they couldn't pull their eyes off me. On, and then off, now they wasted their time on me.

As i got older, people began being honest with me, "Stop using your power like that, that isn't right. Start asking for things!" they reasoned. It was annoying but i reluctantly accepted. When my love for heros rose, i tried playing matchmaker, but without the effort. Someone would go up to me, i wouldn't know them, i never cared to. "I really like so and so," i would not and go to the other and poke them, suddenly they became a couple. My power doesn't last forever however, so it would always end in heartbreak. Some people complained to me, i ignored them.

"How cute! What an angel!" the adults repeated even more. So i believed what i was doing was right. It wasn't until my distant sister came up to me, she looked sickened. She's younger than me, yet she looked like a disappointed parent. "Enough. You're over using your dumb power, don't force love you idiot. Those are human beings your messing with not dolls!" she snapped. She stormed off after but the words repeated in my head.

So then, i started trying to consider other people's feelings and began opening up! Turns out i'm extremely talkative! Could you have guessed? Yet, i struggled in not trying to meddle, old habits die hard am i right? As i got older i wanted to join U.A, the best high school for inspiring heroes. So when they hosted an entrance exam i joined! I didn't know at the time but my sister did as well.

By the end if it, i had made it in! Class 1-B for the hero course! I rushed home to tell my parents however, when i made it there. I saw my sister along with my parents, they where scolding her? I froze, did she tried joining U.A? I thought she was quirkless, wasn't it against the rules to even allow them into school? So as normal i eavesdropped, "You shouldn't have tried, how many times do we need to tell you? Your quirk isn't at all suited for a hero! Just become a hotel manager like your mother and I" my father, he sounded different. I've never heard him sound so cold and stoic.

I never even knew she had a power, what was it? Why didn't anyone tell me, and why are they acting differently towards her? I've never cared for a person's' feelings on this level before. Yet, seeing her tired eyes let out slips of tears almost tore my heart in half right then and there. The first time examining someone's body language and body parts, i could see it clear as day. Gripping onto her own arm, leaving marks of red, baggy eyes, a sour expression, shaking out of anger or sadness.

It opened my eyes in the most bittersweet way, soon she turned and went into her room, leaving my parents to stare silently. Instead of telling them my achievements, i went straight into her room. This is true love, love isn't a switch or anything, but the feeling of wanting to care for someone uncontrollably. And well i'll be damned if i'm not going to shower and bath her in my affection!


	2. Yokutoro

When i was little, i looked up to my sister. The days before my quirk manifested are a blur. Not that i care, it doesn't matter anymore, my quirk is here and i can't change that. But i remember being treated equally, equally, that phrase doesn't exist anymore. My sister is older than me, so her quirk came first, man, i remember being so excited for mine to come. Love was her quirk, it sounded so dreamy.

Day after day, my younger self would hop around waiting, hoping i would get something similar. Well, that day came, but it wasn't as bright. I was in school at the time. I had gotten into a childish argument with a kid, i don't remember what but i ended up punching his arm. He froze, and so did I. Suddenly he started creeping closer, he had this, smile, i was so scared i screamed for him to stop, and he did.

My scream got the attention of the teacher, she came over and asked what was wrong. So i told her, and that hag looked over at the kid, she smiled and said. "It's your quirk! It's just like your sisters!" I smiled excitingly, however i felt uncertain at the previous action. "Alright! Please stand over there!" i commanded, the kid smirked "Only if you kiss me" which wow that threw me off. My sister's quirk made them do it without second thought, was mine less brainwashing and more affection? Spoiler it was neither. I immediately deactivated my quirk in confusion, later that day i was taken home to go to the doctor.

It was time to discover my quirk, the damn day my innocent life went to shit. I sat at the doctor's office after the evaluation. My Parents and I were eagerly waiting. I remember exactly how tense the room went when he said it. "It appears that, your daughter's quirk is, well, lust." my heart stopped, that word didn't sound like love, i didn't even know what that meant. Naturally i looked at my parents for an answer, my dad was unreadable and my mom seemed close to shouting. I tugged on my dad's sleeve, he had looked down, i still couldn't read his emotions.

"Dad? What's lust? Is it like sister's quirk?" i hesitantly asked, he never responded. They had me wait outside with the nurse as they discussed other things. The way home was suffocating, my mother wouldn't look at me and my father held my hand tightly. I felt uneasy, as soon as we got home my mom finally looked at me. She bent down and grabbed my shoulders. "Never use your quirk. Alright? You'll come to work with us at the hotel when you're older alright? Alright?" she pleaded. 'But i want to be a hero' my younger self wanted to say. But she stayed silent and nodded.

As I got older i heard of U.A, a school for heroes, it was advertised for being accepting of any quirk, by then i knew exactly what my quirk did. Yet the feeling of wanting acceptance and being able to be in the hero world brought me my last string of hope. I was reserved, i was bitter, but i had the last light of hope in front of me. So i joined the entrance exam without permission.

I had one friend at the time, i told her and she said she'll cover for me. So we made a plan, i'll go to her apartment and tell my parents i'm there. Whenever my parents would call to check in my friend would use her quirk, mimic, her voice would sound like mine and she would make some bullshit excuse. When the day came, the plan was put in motion. When i arrived at the auditorium i saw my sister a few rows ahead of me. Envy rose but i had to ignore it, this was my chance i told myself. This is why i never look forward to anything anymore. It was against trained heros, which meant my quirk would be effective, it started off fine, i would touch them pull back, activate, and tie them up in their dazed state. Finally the main and final part came, i barely passed, we had to knock them out and with my quirk not being used for so long i couldn't hold the state for more than 5 minutes.

I flunked the written exam, i had no knowledge of the hero society other than mainstream media. I prayed that i would pass on the physical alone, oh my was i wrong. I didn't know when the letter came, my annoying parents took it and opened it themselves. When i got home from stopping at my friends, my parents were at the door. They held up the letter and my body went cold. Those bastards breached my privacy and had the audacity to scold me!

Are they mad that i got in? Or are they mad that I even tried at all? I found it out was the latter and that i didn't get accepted. Near the end i ran to my room, i was irritated, yes i know i failed that would have been okay, it was understandable, but no! My stupid, annoying parents just had to dig and push and ruin everything! My last breach of positivity was stripped away.

However i heard my sister come into my room, was she here to laugh at me? I didn't bother to look until i felt arms wrap around me. I was stiff, i was confused. What is she doing? Why is she hugging me? What does she want in return? I heard her try to console me, why was she being so nice? I don't understand, but this is one of the first hugs i've ever had in years. Might as well cherish it.


End file.
